Harry Potter en 5eme année
by Padmacho
Summary: Juste une note...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre premier : A quoi pense-tu Hermione?**

Hermione était dans son lit et ne dormais pas. Elle venait de se réveiller. Elle regardais béatement le plafond et se perdait dans ses pensées. Toutes les nuits, depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'école(une semaine seulement)le sujet de ses rêves était Harry. Oh Harry, Harry! Avec ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes! Mais…Il y avait un problème. Dans sa dernière lettre, Ron lui avait écrit si tendrement qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

"-Est-il amoureux de moi? se demanda-t-elle en parlant tout haut."

Oh oui elle en était sûr! Mais elle ne l'aime pas. 

"-Peut-être a-t-il changé pendant les vacances? Peut-être qu'il a grandi, s'est embelli et a changé son caractère. J'espère. Il est trop….comment dire…susceptible. Voilà, il est susceptible!"

Elle en avait eu la preuve lors de sa quatrième année. Il avait commencé à lui dire que sortir avec Victor Krum était fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Quelle bête réaction! Et il avait osé lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien compris! C'est lui qui n'avait rien compris. Il avait aussi traité Harry(ohlala!)de menteur mais il était simplement jaloux qu'il puisse participer au tournois des trois sorciers. Ca s'était arrangé mais elle y était dans quelque chose. Elle avait réussi à les convaincre tous les deux que leur dispute était stupide. Ron avait alors pardonné Harry après la première tâche. Elle avait beaucoup aidé celui-ci avec le sortilège d'attraction. Rester avec lui sans Ron(qui était avec ses nouveaux amis)les a rapprochés. Elle le connaît mieux. C'est après la troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle en est totalement amoureuse. 

"-Il est si courageux, il ne recule devant rien, il a une volonté de fer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle 

adorait leurs escapades à trois pendant la nuit. C'était un peu dangereux, certes, mais se blottir contre lui dans le noir quand elle avait peur! C'est magnifique!

Hermione finit par s'endormir un sourire au lèvres en repensant encore une fois à Harry.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aurait tant voulu être à Poudlard, descendre dans la salle commune et pouvoir dire bonjour à Ron et Harry en regardant celui-ci dans les yeux(dans ses beaux yeux). Mais non, autour d'elle il n'y avait que sa bibliothèque remplie de grimoires (elle avait déjà été plusieurs fois au Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances pour acheter des livres et ses fournitures grâce au Magicobus. Elle savait comment le prendre depuis sa troisième année où Harry avait gonflé la tante Marge et s'était enfuit.), son mur rempli de photos d'eux trois, le téléphone qu'elle n'osait pas utiliser pour appeler les Dursley, son étagère qui comportait ses souvenirs de la coupe du monde et de l'école, son bureau ou jonchaient une bonne dizaine de parchemins pour ses devoirs. Certains étaient roulés en boules et d'autres soigneusement empilés. A son bureau il y avait plusieurs tiroirs. Un pour les lettres de Harry, un pour celles de Ron, un pour celles de Victor et un dernier avec les lettres de ses autres camarades de classe (Pavarti, Lavande, Seamus, Dean, et Neville pour des réponses aux devoirs. Ceux de Rogue principalement). Elle s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. 

"-Comment vas-tu ma puce?lui demande sa mère.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondit pas elle lui posa de nouveau une question : 

-A quoi pense-tu Hermione? Depuis que tu est rentrée tu ne fait plus attention à nous!dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Je pense…à Harry si tu veux tout savoir. Répondit-elle désagréablement.

-Il te manque tant?

-Oh oui maman. Et puis zut!"

Elle se lève brusquement, renversant son bol de Kellog's.

"-Je vais téléphoner chez lui que ça plaise ou non à son oncle et sa tante!"

Elle fait quelques pas, ouvre la porte mais se retourne et dis doucement :

"-Désolée pour le bol de céréales maman chérie."

Sur ce, et devant le regard ébahi de ses parents, elle monte les escaliers et rentre dans sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, ses parents discutes à son propos.

"-Elle m'inquiète beaucoup. Avec tout ce qu'elle raconte des sorciers je ne suis pas trop rassurée. Dit sa mère.

-Oui mais après tout c'est une sorcière, elle vit dans son univers, et Tu-Sais-Qui (comme elle l'appelle) fait partie des sorciers. Les gens de son monde on leurs craintes et nous les nôtres avec la guerre, la couche d'ozone et les criminels de chez nous. On a les mitraillettes, ils ont leurs baguettes magiques qui sont très utiles d'ailleurs. Dommage qu'elle ne peut toujours pas l'utiliser en dehors de Poudlard. Ce serait tellement pratique.

-Oui tu a raison et tu me rassure. Je suis fière d'elle."

Elle lui donne un baiser sur le front, et commence à ramasser le lait et le bol que sa fille a renverser.

Celle-ci, dans sa chambre, est assise sur son lit et réfléchit.

"-C'est une bonne chose de lui téléphoner mais je vais lui dire quoi moi!Tan pi je me lance, je verrai bien.

Au même moment chez Harry Potter…

_Revieuw please…(excusez pour la... minuscularité( ???) de ce chapitre.)Je dois avouer que j'ai donné parents de Mione un drôle de point de vue du monde magique._

bizzz

pad


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Que de surprises !**

Harry était sur son lit et lisait et relisait ses lettres pour passer le temps. 

- Ron qui ne peut pas l'inviter sous ordre de Dumbledore.

- Fred et Georges qui le remercient pour les 1000 Gallions.

- Hermione qui lui dit qu'il lui manque beaucoup.

- Sirius qui va bien et qui loge chez Lunard (Rémus Lupin).

- …

On est le 7 juillet et Harry n'a aucune nouvelle de Voldemort, c'est mauvais signe, ça l'inquiète. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon.

Près de la cheminée l'oncle Vernon lisait, comme d'habitude, le journal quotidien.

DRING DRING … DRING DRING …

-C'est bon j'arrive, lance Vernon. Allo ?

-Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Pourrais-je parler à Harry Potter ?

Harry qui observait la scène fut surpris de voir son oncle lui dire : 

-C'est pour toi et ne reste pas longtemps !

Le sorcier se dirigea vers le téléphone, attrape le combiner, l'approche de son visage et :

-Allo? C'est toi Hermione? Comment tu vas?

-Très bien et toi Harry? Je suis contente que ton oncle veuille bien te laisser me parler. Que fais-tu de tes vacances ?

-Rien du tout. Je repense au retour de Voldemort. Au corps de Cédric. C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée avec moi et il s'est fait tué par ce monstre.

 Tressaillement d'Hermione… 

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Au contraire, tu as été très courageux. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Tu as vu comme les parents de Cédric t'ont remercié. Tu a risqué ta vie pour ramener son corps. Tu as des nouvelles de Sniffle ?_

_-_Tu me réconforte. Oui, il loge chez Rémus Lupin mais pas de nouvelles de Queudvert_. _J' espère qu'il n'y aura pas de bizarreries cette année. Je tiens pas à me trouver en danger de mort 3 fois pas jours.

- Ne soit pas pessimiste Harry. Ron et moi seront toujours là pour te soutenir. Bon, parlons d'autre chose.

-Oui d'accord. Et toi ? Tu vas aller chez Victor ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas encore répondu à mon dernier hibou.

-Tu vas être préfète ?

_-Mc Gonnagall m'a envoyé une lettre en disant que j'aurais pu, vu mes capacités, mais que ça ne servirais à rien puisque je sortirais toujours dans les couloirs avec vous. Je ne pourrais pas vous réprimander à chaque fois qu'on va aller voir Hagrid où se balader dans les couloirs. _

-Tu a raison. Tu aurais du nous enlever et **t**'enlever des points tout le temps et Ron n'aurais pas été très content !

-Hihi! J'imagine sa réaction. Il aurait râlé pendant 1 semaine! Au fait à propos de Ron. J'ai un problème. Je crois qu'il a plus que de l'amitié pour moi mais en fait…

-Hermione ? Tu es toujours là ?

_-…_

-Hermione?

-Je t'aime Harry !

Elle dit ça précipitamment et raccrocha.

_-TUT … TUT … TUT …_

-Elle a raccroché…

Harry déposa lentement le combiné et s'affala comme un poids sur le canapé qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Il réfléchit longtemps sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et fut sortit de ses pensées par la Tante Pétunia.

-HARRY ! Vas ranger la table! Tout de suite !

Il se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Son cousin (un gros cochon bien gras avec des cheveux blonds plaqués sur la tête) le regardais drôlement.

-Quoi? dit Harry. Je t'intéresse plus qu'à ton émission télévisée?

-MAMAN! Harry m' embête!

-Range les assiettes et tais-toi! Lui cria-t-elle.

Il  prit la pile d'assiettes et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Monte dans ta chambre que je ne t'entendes plus.

-Oui tante Pétunia.

Arrivé dans la seule pièce où il est tranquille la journée, il vit un hibou frapper à sa fenêtre.

Il le laissa entrer et regarda de qui était le courrier.

-Drago Malfoy !

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Cher Harry(si je peux t'appeler comme ça maintenant),

Je suis à Poudlard. Mon père a voulu que je devienne Mangemort mais j'ai refusé. Il était furieux! Il m'a dit : «Si c'est comme ça, je doit te tuer ». Je me suis enfui à temps et le professeur Dumbledore est venu à ma rencontre (il sait tout ce qui se passe lui !). On a pris le Magicobus et sommes allé à Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je m'excuse pour tout. J'ai demandé au directeur pour changer de maison pendant la Cérémonie de Répartitions et il a accepté. Maintenant je lui laisse la parole, il veux te dire quelque chose.

P.S. :Je veux bien t'aider pour notre lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai changé de camps.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis très content pour Drago. Un personne en plus contre Voldemort c'est déjà très bien. Bon, trêve de bavardage. Tu n'est plus en sécurité chez les Dursley et tu dois partir. Je t'expliquerai tout après. Fais tes bagages et prend le Magicobus tout de suite ! Vas à Pré-au-Lard et entre dans « Les Trois Balais ». Le professeur Rogue t'attend. Jusqu'à notre endroit de rencontre je t'autorise à utiliser ta baguette si tu a des problèmes._

_Fais très attention à toi et à tantôt._

_Dumbledore._

Harry fut stupéfait. Comme lui avait dit le directeur, il prépara rapidement ses affaires et descendit. 

-Je pars d'ici ! A l'année prochaine. Cria-t-il à toute « sa » famille, et sortit de la maison. 

Il pris sa baguette et appela le Magicobus. Celui-ci arriva avec une détonation et ouvrit ses portes.

-Bienvenue dans le Magicobus! cria Ernie en regardant Harry. Ah, c'est vous monsieur Potter. Entrez, entrez.

Il monta dans le véhicule et s'installa. 

Le voyage fut sans encombre et il arriva rapidement à Pré-au-Lard (il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le bus). Il sortit de celui-ci, entra dans le café, regarda autour de lui, repéra Rogue et s'approcha de lui.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin Potter. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent du pub et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Le troisième, peut-être demain…

Revieuw please


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée et entrevue.**

Ils sortirent du village, passèrent devant les gargouilles et traversèrent le parc. Harry regardait le paysage encore une fois, ne se lassant jamais de la vue de la forêt, du lac… Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant le trajet. Quand ils furent arrivés devant les portes du château, Rogue les ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry. Voyant que le professeur n'entrait pas Harry lui dit :

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-J'ai des choses à faire. Ma mission n'est pas terminée. Allez dans la grande salle, Albus Dumbledore et Drago Malfoy vous y attendent.

-Merci professeur.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle en tirant toujours derrière lui ses grosses valises. IL les laissa à l'entrée, les elfes allaient bien les prendre. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'aucune décorations n'étaient mises. Le Salle semblait si vide… Au fond de celle-ci, le directeur parlait avec son ex-ennemi. Devait-il lui faire confiance? Au fond, Dumbledore avait bien fait confiance à Quirell alors que c'était un Mangemort, et Maugray, qui n'était pas vraiment Maugray… Enfin, il observerait son comportement. 

A la vue d'Harry, Drago se leva - ainsi que Dumbledore – et courut à sa rencontre.

-Harry te voilà enfin! Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

-Salut Drago. 

Et il lui tendit sa main en oubliant complètement tout ce qu'il avait pu penser avant. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient sincères, pour une fois. C'était bizarre comme vue.

Drago la sert alors sans hésitation.

-Je suis content pour se qui se passent. Dit la voix du Dumbledore.

-Excusez-moi professeur. Je n'ai pas fait attention à vous. Ben…bonjour alors.

-Bonjour Harry. Le voyage s'est bien passé?

-Oui, sans encombres. Je n'ai pas du utiliser ma baguette.

-Bien. C'est parfait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre les enfants.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

-Sucette au Sang.

-Beûrk ! dirent les adolescent à l'unisson.

Dumbledore ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et monta les escaliers en colimaçon. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que les murs de l'escalier étaient recouverts d'une belle tapisserie représentant une bataille entre un sorcier et un dragon.

- Comme le Magyar à Pointes…pensa Harry inconsciement.

-Entrez, leur dit Dumbledore, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chêne qui gardait les innombrables secrets et objets mystérieux du bureau du directeur.

Ils passèrent la porte et Fumsek se déposa sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Bon, je crois que j'ai des choses à vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, vous allez faire plus amples connaissances. Pour cela Drago, je t'autorise à dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à la rentrée. Maintenant je te donne le mot de passe pour que tu déménages tes affaires de la chambre d'amis. C'est « union ».

-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.

Sur ce il sortit du bureau laissant Harry face à Dumbledore.

-Bon alors voilà. Tu te souviens de Mme Figgs Harry ?

-Quoi, vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, c'est une sorcière. C'était une amie de tes parents. Elle a déménagé dans cette maison quand  je t'ai amené au Dursley. Elle était une de tes protections. Malheureusement, Voldemort a du deviner où tu logeais alors des Mangemorts l'ont attaquée pour avoir plus facile à s'approcher de toi. Mais Arabella a su se défendre et m'a tout de suite prévenu. Comme ta sécurité n'était plus aussi forte tu a du partir.

-Ca explique tout.

-Oui. Vu les temps qui courent, tu vas avoir des cours de DCFM avancés déjà pendant les vacances et pendant toute l'année.

-Qui est le nouveau professeur ?

-C'est une femme, Audrey Darigan. Elle assurera les cours de DCFM normaux et avancés.

-Y aura-t-il le Championnat de Quidditch ? 

-Oui, mais des Aurors seront postés aux entrées de l'école pour la protection.

-Ce ne sera plus les Détraqueurs? Et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Il y en aura sauf si, au court de l'année, des problèmes se posent.

-Quand irons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ?

-Le 9 août. Tu peux envoyer des hiboux à tes amis pour leur dire la date. Voilà, ce sera tout.

-Merci. Je vais rejoindre Drago.

Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la tours de Gryffondor pour ranger ses affaires.

Dumbledore se rassit et caressa doucement Fumsek.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Revieuw please


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : On déballe et on parle.**

Quand il fut devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry dit le mot de passe et trouva Drago, assis dans un divans de la Salle Commune.

-   Ah, tu est là. Je me suis installé dans le dortoir 5.

-   D'accord. Je vais aller ranger mes affaires.

-   Je vais t'aider. On pourra parler.

-   Si tu veux. Et bien, on y va ?

-   Oui.

Et ils montèrent les escaliers, chacun avec une valise.

-   Je prends ce lit là.

-   On déballe ?

-   Ouais !

Les deux amis déposèrent les valises devant le lit et les ouvrirent.

 -   C'est quoi ce livre? demanda Drago.

-   C'est l'album photo de mes parents que Hagrid m'a offert en 1ere année.

-   Je peux regarder ?

-   Oui vas-y.

Il ouvrit le livre et tomba sur la photo du mariage de ses parents.

-  Là c'est mon père, ma mère et Sirius Black, leur témoin.

-   Sirius Black! Quel monstre!

-   Non Drago. Je dois t'expliquer l'histoire.

Et il lui raconta comment les maraudeurs étaient devenus des animagi, que Queudvert a été le Gardien du Sercret, ce qui c'est passé au moment où il a fait croire à sa mort, comment celui-ci est resté sous la forme d'un rat pendant 12 ans, et comment il a aidé Voldemort a revenir au pouvoir.

-   C'était donc ça. Mais à la troisième tâche quand tu a pris le Portoloin avec Cédric, que c'est-il vraiment passé.

Et Harry lui raconta comment Queudvert avait tué Cédric sous ordre de Voldemort, comment il a réapparu, l'arrivée des Mangemort, le duel, le phénomène des baguettes, son retour à Poudlard, l'entrevue avec Maugrey et le Veritassérum.

-   Mon père ne m'a pas raconté alors je savais pas. Tu…tu…tu a été très courageux.

-   Me…merci. Je me demande pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Je n'ai même pas raconté cette histoire à Ron et Hermione.

-   Alors comme ça, tu as la baguette jumelle de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-   Oui. 27,5cm, bois de houx et une plume de Phénix. Dans celle de Voldy il y a aussi une plume de Phénix et elle viens du même oiseau que la mienne.

-    Tu l'appelle Voldy ?

-   Je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. J'en ai marre que tout le monde frissonne  quand je prononce son nom.

-   Voldy c'est plus marrant que Voldemort ou Celui- Dont- On- Ne- Doit- Pas- Prononcer- Le- Nom.

-   On l'appelle comme ça alors ?

-   Ouais. Bon, on défait le reste ?

-   D'acc. 

Drago trouva alors l'Eclair de Feu.

-   Qui te l'a offert ?

-   Sniffle. Enfin, Sirius. Il nous a demandé de l'appeler comme ça pour pas éveiller les soupçons si on nous entendait.

-   Ah d'accord. Il est vachement beau !

-   MacGonnagal a fait des millions de vérifications parce que Hermione lui a dit que j'en avait reçu un et a supposé qu'il venait de Sirius- qu'on prenait pour un criminel fou à ce moment là.

-   On ne fait que parler mais là il est déjà 19h30 et j'ai faim moi !

-   Alors… A LA BOUFFE !!!

Et il sortirent en courant de la Salle Commune. Dans le couloirs, ils bousculèrent quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-   Pardon professeur.

Devant eux se trouvait MacGonnagall qui affichait un air  mécontant. 

-   Vous pourriez faire attention Potter et Malfoy. Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressés ?

-   On meurent de faim ! dit Drago .

-   Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé pourtant. Non, je plaisante. Allez manger alors.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout deux dans leurs pensées mais Harry rompit le silence en disant :

-   MacGonnagal qui plaisante. Non mais je rêve!

-   Ouais t'as raison. En plus, ça défaille comme humour!

Et Drago le pinça.

-   Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-   Non, j'en ai la preuve, tu rêves pas.

-   Ah c'était ça.

Et ils rirent de bon cœur. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, toutes les tables était repoussées pour laisser place à celle des professeur. Le directeur était assis et leur dit :

-   Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup alors mangeons ensemble.

Autour du repas il y avait : Dumbledore(qui se servait de purée), Hagrid(qui leur fit signe), Rogue(qui était revenu), et Macgonnagal arriva à son tour alors que les adolescents s'étaient assis côtes à côtes.

-   Vous avez rangé vos affaires ?demanda Dumbledore.

-   Oui, mais on a plutôt parlé. Dit Drago joyeusement.

-   De quoi ?

-   De…Je veux pas en parler devant tout le monde. C'est…personnel, répliqua Harry

-  Ah oui. J'ai été indiscret. Tu pourra venir me voir après le repas Harry? demanda Dumbledore.

-   Heu…oui d'accord. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-   Merci.

Et la conversation prit fin. Harry et Drago mangèrent beaucoup. Les repas étaient succulents, comme d'habitude.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, chacun sortit de la Grande Salle et Harry partit avec Dumbledore vers son bureau….

Revieuw please


	5. Note

Auteur : Padmacho Note : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.  
  
Salut à tous!  
  
Pour le gens qui ont lu et revieuwé cette fic, je veux leur dire merci, mais, j'ai le regret d'annoncer que je e vais pas la continuer. Je n'ai plus d'idées, et elles est trop vielle pour tenir la route.  
  
Voilà vous pouvez toujours lire mes autres fics^^  
  
Bzous,  
  
Padmacho 


End file.
